militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
22nd Guards Heavy Bomber Aviation Division
| type = | branch = Long Range Aviation, 37th Air Army | dates = 1942 - 2008-9 | command_structure = 37th Air Army | size = usually two to four regiments | garrison = Engels-2 air base, Saratov Oblast | battles = }} The 22nd Guards Donbass Red Banner Heavy Bomber Aviation Division was a Soviet Air Forces formation. It was a Long Range Aviation division active from 1942 to 2008-9. Included in the 37th Air Army High Command. Commander of the division was Major General Alexander Blazhenko. It saw illustrious service during the Second World War, including supply of the Red Army in the Demyansk Pocket and the bombing of Berlin. History during the Second World War 62nd Aviation Division long-range The division was originally formed as the 62nd Aviation Division long-range order on the basis of a State Defence Committee Order of March 5, 1942 and Long-Range Aviation Commander Lieutenant General Aviation Golovanov on 6 March 1942. The division was formed at the air base Dyagilevo near the Ryazan-based 22nd Air Division.65 years from the date of the assignment 22nd Guards Heavy Bomber Aviation Donbass Red Banner Division of the name "Guards", magazine "Aviation and Space», № 10, October 2008, C. 1-3; link - http://dlib.eastview.com/browse/doc/19099524 The regiments of the newly created military units were equipped with TB-3 heavy bombers. By mid-April 1942 formed the division relocated to the outskirts of Moscow airports Monino and Noginsk. At that time the division was part of the 6th Air Corps Long-Range. The first flights were completed April 16, 1942 in North-Western Front Western Crimean and Voronezh fronts. The main task was to deliver cargo troops. Crews regiments of the division involved in the supply of the Red Army had kept the Germans in the Demyansk pocket. During the second half of April was carried out 324 sorties, dropped 323 tons of cargo. Cargoes discharged without parachutes from an altitude of 100 – 400 m. In April, the division suffered the first losses - some TB-3 was shot down by night fighters.article about the division for the 90th anniversary of Long-Range Aviation of Russia, 2005-01-12 In September 1942, regiments of the division were rearmed with Li-2 aircraft, which were used as bombers. From September 1942 to February 1943 the regiments of the divisions based on the ground Michurinsky aerouzla and worked for Stalingrad and Don Fronts.bin/s2.cgi/sssr/struct/d/addd62.dat online resource allaces.ru, dedicated to military aviation. Completed the division of war in the skies over Berlin and Swinemunde. The last raid was made on Swinoujscie May 2, 1945. 9th Guards Aviation Division Long Range For showing courage in fighting for their homeland against the German invaders, with persistence, discipline and organization, for heroism, the order of People's Commissariat of Defense (NKO) under the number 274 of September 18, 1943 the division was awarded the title of Guards. She became known as the 9th Guards Aviation Division Long-range, and 18 September, has since become an annual day of celebration Division. Later, the order of the NKO USSR May 27, 1944, to commemorate the victories in participating in the battles for the liberation of Donbass, the division was given the honorary name of Donbas. 22nd Guards Bomber Aviation Division Donbass In connection with the transformation of Long Range Aviation into the 18th Air Army and the dissolution of 6th Aviation Corps Long-Range, the Division from December 22, 1944 joined the 3rd Guards Bomber Aviation Corps. Directive of General Staff of the number Org/10/315706 December 26, 1944 the division was renamed the 22nd Guards Donbass Bomber Division. Decree of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet of the USSR for his exemplary fulfillment of the command in the battles against the German invaders in the capture of the German capital - of Berlin, and displaying courage and heroism, the division was awarded the Order of Red Banner. During the war, the crews of the division completed 14,965 sorties, dropping 14,178 tons of bombs destroyed 59 crossings, 10 g / d of nodes, destroyed 38 g / d trains, 30 aircraft on the ground, blown up 43 warehouses with ammunition and fuel. For excellent military operations during World War II, the division was honored with the Supreme Commander's gratitude 13 times. Composition during WWII Cold War History In April 1946 the division's units included:Michael Holm, 22nd Guards Heavy Bomber Aviation Division, accessed September 2011 *200th Guards Bomber Aviation Regiment (Bobruisk, Mogilev Oblast) with B-25 *210th Guards Bomber Aviation Regiment (Zyabrovka, Gomel Oblast) with B-25 *111th Bomber Aviation Regiment (Bobruisk, Mogilev Oblast) with B-25 *330th Bomber Aviation Regiment (Bobruisk, Mogilev Oblast) with B-25 330th Bomber Aviation Regiment disbanded November 24, 1949. In 1950, division flyers were among one of the first in the Air Force to master the new Tu-4 long-range bomber . Then, in 1955, the division was the first in Long Range Aviation to receive the Tupulev Tu-16 jet bomber. And in 1964 - the supersonic missile Tu-22. In 1986 it had mastered the long-range bomber Tu-22M3. At the armed 121st TBAP is a strategic Tu-160. The crews of the connection belongs to the leadership in the development of in-flight refueling supersonic missile. Since 1980, the division was part of the 46th Air Army VGK. After the start of transformation of 22nd Guards TBAD regiments were (in 1960-1980, respectively): * 121st Guards Heavy Bomber Aviation Regiment (Machulishchy, Belarus) * 200th Guards Heavy Bomber Aviation Regiment (Bobruisk, Belarus) * 203rd Guards Heavy Bomber Aviation Regiment (Baranovichi, Belarus) * 210th Guards Bomber Aviation Regiment, retired from the Division November 13, 1959 * 111th Bomber Aviation Regiment, disbanded February 1, 1971 In the late 1980s, 121 and 203 Guards Guards TBAP were reassigned to the 15th Guards Heavy Bomber Air Division, and in the 22nd TBAD became the 260th TBAP, formerly part of the 15th TBAD. As of 1991 was part of the 46th Air Army.Airbase.ru, long-range aviation in the USSR As of 1991 In the division were: * 200th Heavy Bomber Aviation Regiment (aircraft Tu-22M3 Bobruisk, Belarus),now 200th TBAP is based at Belaya (air base) airbase in the Irkutsk region. removed from the division in 1993 in connection with the relocation of the division from Belarus to the Urals. * 260th Heavy Bomber Aviation Regiment (aircraft Tu-22M3 Tu-16 Stryi (air base), Ukraine) History from 1991 After the collapse of the Soviet Union directive of the General Staff from May 20, 1994 the division headquarters were ordered to relocate to Engels-2 airbase near Saratov. On September 1, 1994 this airbase became the division's permanent station. * 203rd Guards Air Regiment Orlovsky (air tankers), after the relocation to Ryazan to September 1, 2000 transferred to the direct subordination of the Commander of the 37th Air Army * 182nd Guards Heavy Bomber Air Sevastopol-Berlin Red Regiment, retired from the Division May 1, 1998 In 2004 the division's commander was Maj Gen Anatoly Zhikharev. The same year, the division was awarded the Defense Minister's banner for courage, military prowess and a high standard of military training.NEWS 12/04_12/n.html on REDSTAR On 17.01.2004: flight trainings (11 Tu-160 flights). In June 2006, two aircraft took part in "Shield of Union" joint Russian-Belorussian exercises.Warfare.ru, Air Force structure, accessed September 2011 In September 2006 command-staff exercises and missile launches took place. In July 2007, flight exercises took place. In October that year, the site was inspected by AF staff. In August 2008 two Tu-160 flew over the Atlantic Ocean and the North Pole. 11.09.2008 flight to Venezuela. 21.01.2009 two Tu-160 12 hours flight in Norway Sea and North Pole region. Planned staff 2009: 16 Tu-160 + 14 Tu-95MS. 06.2009 2 Tu-95MS patrol over North and Atlantic ocean. 21.10.2009 flight patrol by 2 Tu-160 and 2 Tu-95MS. 18-19.11 and 24-25.11.2009 patrol over North Atlantic Ocean. 18.12.2009 Tu-95 flight patrol. 01,02,04,06.2010 patrol flights. The composition of the division as of 2008-09 included: * 121st Guards Heavy Bomber Aviation Regiment (Tu-160 aircraft) (Engels-2 airbase); * 184th Guards Heavy Bomber Aviation Regiment (Tu-95MS aircraft) (Engels-2 airbase); * 52nd Heavy Bomber Aviation Regiment (Tu-22M3 aircraft) (Shaykovka); * 840th Heavy Bomber Aviation Regiment (Tu-22M3 aircraft) (Soltsy). As part of the Russian military reform (2008), the division was disbanded and reorganised as the 6950th Aviation Base, incorporating the former 121st and 184th Regiments. The unit's full honorific title is the 6950th Guards Donbass Red Banner Airbase, and its military unit number is unit # 06987. Notes Sources * online resource allaces.ru, dedicated to military aviation. * article about the division for the 90th anniversary of Long-Range Aviation of Russia * 65 years from the date of the assignment 22nd Guards Heavy Bomber Division Donbass Red Banner of the name "Guards", magazine "Aviation and Space», № 10, October 2008 C. 1-3 Category:Aviation divisions of the Soviet and Russian Air Forces Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 2009